What You Could Have Had
by CelestialWizard
Summary: The first time he asked her out, was very awkward... She rejected him. The second time, he was rejected as well. I know he isn't going to give up so easily and that hurts me... I love him... and I'll eventually win him over or at least I hope so... Nalu Highschool AU.
1. Chapter 1: Freshman Year

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail, I wish I did though...**

***Begins to Daydream** _Natsu is Evil, Zeref is good, Lucy dies, Erza is weak_ **Daydream Ends(more like a Nightmare)** Yeah, it's probably for the best..**

**This is Highschool AU and It's Nalu of course! Told in Lucy's POV**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: <em>****Freshman Year**

The first time he asked her out, was very awkward.

Natsu walked up to her, and said "Can I ask you a question?"

She replied, "You just asked me one, but go ahead." She awkwardly stood there

"Will you go out with me?" Natsu asked

"I'm sorry Natsu, ...you see I already have a boyfriend his name is..hmm..Brandon,Yeah Brandon." she replied, she was lying, even I could see through the act.

"..." Natsu just stood there

"Well.._._I-have-to-go-see-ya-around." she replied quickly and hurried down the hall, Natsu just stood there looking down at the ground, his glasses looked like they were about to fall off. _'She doesn't know how sweet you are Natsu...I may be asked out sometimes, but Natsu haven't you noticed I've rejected them all because... I' have a crush on you since we were ten.', _I thought _'Natsu, you may wear glasses and dress nerdy, but I know that you are really funny, sweet and caring, After all you are my Best friend, and I've known you for a long time._' I quickly got out of my hiding place and ran towards him. Acting as if I had come from somewhere else.

"Natsu are you alright?" I asked. His head quickly shot up and he smiled, "Yeah, I'm alright Lucy." He said but I knew it was a fake mile and that deep down he was hurting, after all Natsu had planned to ask out that girl for about four months, he talked to me about it during lunch and during English class, Natsu was very straight forward, when he asked a girl out, and many girls didn't like that, they wanted a strong guy who was cool, and not nerdy looking, and Let's jut say Natsu was the complete opposite.

"Let's go Natsu" I said, as I began running the opposite direction of the other girl, I was already making the turn to the next hallway when I waited for Natsu To catch up to me, he was walking.'_That girl totally doesn't deserve Natsu's affection_.' I thought, "What was that Lucy?" Natsu said, '_Oh Shit Why in the World, Do I think out loud sometimes!_'

"I-It was nothing, Natsu." I said to Natsu, _'Why do you must have super hearing?' _That was only in December of freshman year, right before winter break. My new year's resolution that very next year was to finally, confess to Natsu.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, There's something I have to tell you." I told him as we headed out of class. I was ready to confess to him, just as I was opening my backpack to give Natsu his chocolate, during lunch on Valentine's Day,he handed me his backpack told me to wait on him and to save us a table because he needed to do something first, I saw her heading towards her locker, I placed the backpacks down on a table He didn't know it but I followed him, he took out a box of chocolates and went up to the same girl, gave her the chocolates and asked her out. She replied a Thank You, but Rejected him again, she began to walk away, but she took the box with her and Natsu was just standing there.<p>

'_Natsu I'm so sorry!" _I said in my head, tears slowly fell from my eyes, _'I'm not going to confess to you this year, you still like her..'_ Natsu began to walk away from the scene_ 'Oh Shit, he is walking back to the table! I need to hurry back! _I began to run and dropped my pen and the sound was heard by Natsu. "Who's there!?" he asked. '_I'm sorry mom but I'm going to have to leave that custom-made pen that you gave me before you left, that smells like Vanilla, I just don't want Natsu to find out.' _As more tears ran down my face, I headed toward the bathroom. '_I didn't get a chance to show Natsu my pen.'_

**_Meanwhile..._**

Natsu picked up the pen and began to look around, '_I wonder who's this is_' he thought, he placed it in his pocket and headed toward the cafeteria. When he arrived there, Lucy was there waiting on him.

"Why did you take so long..." I asked, the answer but said nothing

"I went to the restroom...yeah the restroom." he lied, I began to glare at him, until he finally fessed up, he told me he was sorry and explain everything, which I totally knew then he began to stare at me and asked "what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I replied "N-Nothing" and began to eat lunch really fast. "You're weird Lucy." he told me and I LUCY-KICK'ed him for that comment.

**_Later that day..._**

As I was sitting in English when I heard the girl and her friends talking about Natsu. I began to listen carefully.

"I heard Dragneel asked you out." said a black-headed girl with short hair

"He did, but I rejected him." she said

"I bet it was so... embarrassing, I mean come on, who would want to date a geek like him?" said a girl with long blonde hair, _'good thing she doesn't have brown eyes, or shorter hair, I don't want an evil counter part_' I thought. They began to laugh, why, because Natsu was about to walk-in to the classroom, I wanted to go up to them and smack them, but just as I was about to do that Natsu called me out. "Lucy!" '_You guys are Lucky, Natsu walked in just in time to stop me.' _I thought '_Natsu, why do I have a crush on you..'_

After that day he didn't ask her out anymore that year, I was sort of happy, Natsu was a little depressed because she rejected him twice that year, but I knew deep down in my heart, he wasn't going to give up on her that easily. That hurt me inside for some reason.

**Three Months Later...(During Lunch)**

"Lucy, How would you like to come on Vacation with me and my Family?" Natsu asked

"Sure, Natsu but have you asked your parent's?" I asked

"Y-Yeah, they said you could come with us." Natsu said, he was stuttering, and sweating for some reason, I was reading and the story was getting very interesting, I knew Natsu was up to something, but I decided to brush it off, but It turned out his parents didn't say I could go.

Freshman year ended, and Lucky for me Natsu's parents agreed to take me with them on vacation, the only problem was my dad didn't want me to go. I begged my dad to let me go, he refused to let me go with the Dragneel's, but in the end he accepted.

During that summer,I learned lots of new things, as I spent it with Natsu and his family at the beach. Natsu looked rather cute without his glasses on. Natsu played sports to my surprise. I met new people, such as his sister named Wendy, she would be beginning first grade the following school year, she was very shy around me but she eventually warmed up to me and began call me Lucy-san, which I thought was really funny and adorable. That summer I also had my first kiss... It was accidental, and a little awkward. Natsu was just getting some sand of my face while we were sitting,we didn't notice but there was a little kid running our way and the kid pushed Natsu, and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. Things were awkward for us after that incident, eventually everything went back to normal, at least I think...I found out that I was his first kiss, that made my heart skip a beat. After that incident I discovered something else that summer I didn't like Natsu, because... I was in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sophomore Year begins next Chapter...<strong>

**Until Then**

**~_CelestialWizard~_**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day as a Sophomore

**I would like to thank GeoDaGiraffe, Lucas123, Meadow Melody, NaruhinaXNalu forever 9211, The Johno 23, jessclockwork, and nico2883 for adding this to you favorites and Delia 365, elriofinn96, handasica, yayadragneelchan for following this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, just try to imagine how horrible it would be if I did.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: First Day as a Sophomore<em>**

I can't say this was my worst year, but it wasn't my best either.

*beep**Beep**BEEP**BEEP!* I opened my eyes and took a small peak at my alarm clock. '_It's only 7:40, I still have time, and school starts 8:15… WAIT A MINUTE… its 7:40, school starts at 8:15, Oh Shit, I'm gonna be late and on the first day too!'_I jumped out of my bed, ran to my closet and stepped into the bathroom as quickly as I could, took a look at the mirror and my hair was a mess_'Could this Day get any worse?'_I asked myself inwardly; little did I know I had just jinxed myself.

I rushed outside my house; surprisingly Natsu was outside waiting for me, he wasn't wearing his glasses, he looked different… yeah different, the only time I saw him without his glasses was during summer vacation, I walked up to him and asked "W-What happened to y-your g-glasses?" '_Why am I stuttering?' _I thought "Oh, my dad wants me to try out for football this year, so he went to my eye doctor and scheduled and appointment. They checked my eyesight again and got the measurements for my contacts. I just got them Saturday. What do you think?" he asked

"Umm, Y-Yeah you look G-Good" I replied and quickly asked "Why are you still waiting for me? You're going be late, Ya' Know"

He said "Now Lucy, Do you really want to walk to school all alone without your best friend?" He asked playfully. I think my cheeks were beginning to get covered in light pink, I looked at my watch and it was 7:55 and to brush it off I said "Natsu, Were gonna be Late!" It took him a while to process, and then it hit him. "OH CRAP!" he said and began running down the street, he was almost at the end of the street "I yelled "NATSU WAIT FOR ME!" He stopped running and waited for me to catch up to him, once I was there, he grabbed my left hand, which made my cold hand warm up, and we began to run for it. I think I was blushing on the way to school.

Luckily for me, Natsu was pretty fast runner, he doesn't play sports but he is physically active, even if you can barely tell because of his clothes. Since today is the first day of school they decided to give us 20 minutes after school begins to get our schedules and find our classes. "Lucy, want to get our schedules together?" Natsu asked me, "S-sure" after our kiss I began to stutter a bit around Natsu, we were still holding hands walking through the hallway making our way to the class were all sophomores are suppose to get their schedules. Just as we were entering the class, I caught a quick glance of her; she was talking with her friends. I took a good look at her, for some reason she began to wear make-up, I kept walking until I bumped into something; my hand suddenly lost its warm feeling. I took a look at Natsu his eyes seemed glued on to her; my insides began to hurt a bit. I waved my hand in front of Natsu, to snap him out of whatever he was thinking about. He snapped out of it, the girl and her friends seemed to notice 'Hi' and they began to giggle, before we walked in she gave Natsu a small wave. He waved back and smiled, I frowned. I had a bad feeling about this…

When we finally got our schedules, after swimming in a classroom full of sophomores, I decided to ask Natsu for his schedule. I began to compare the two.

**Natsu Dragneel**

**1st Geometry II Honors- Mr. Scorpio**

**2nd Art II- Mr. Happy**

**3rd English II- Ms. Aquarius**

**4th Physical Education- Mr. Taurus**

**5th Civics/History of Fiore- Mr. Sagittarius**

**6th Chemistry Honors- Ms. Virgo**

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**1st English II Honors- Ms. Aquarius**

**2nd Geometry III- Mr. Scorpio**

**3rd Dance- Ms. Libra**

**4rd Civics/History of Fiore Honors- Mr. Sagittarius**

**5th Creative Writing- Ms. Carla**

**6th Chemistry Honors- Ms. Virgo**

The only class we had together was Chemistry…_'Why is the world so cruel to me?' _Natsu then snatched the schedules out of my hands and said "Nooooo! Lucy, we only have 1 class together, how am I going to survive English without my best friend?" I shook my head in disbelief, then turned to him. "I think you can manage." I said coldly "Lucy why are you so mean to me!" Natsu whined. I loved his childish side because he only acts childish with me. We walked down the hallway walking our way towards my class. "Thanks for walking me to class." I said slightly blushing "No prob." ***RING**** that was Natsu's cue to leave and hurry to his class, "See ya in Chemistry." He said and then he began dash through the hall "Yeah and don't be Late!" I yelled; I could see his thumbs up.

Once I took a look around class, my first thought was '_Where am I going to sit?'_ I took a look at the back; Lots of popular kids were sitting there so that was a No. The Middle of the class was full of slackers '_Definitely NO' _I thought. The front three seats were free; I took a sit in the one in the middle, and took a look at my watch 8:33. Some of the empty seats in the middle and the back began to fill up, a girl with short blue hair walked in right beside her was another girl with beautiful red hair, and they took the seat in the two desks next to me. The bell rang afterwards, the teacher walked in and she looked pissed off. She quickly introduced herself and told us we had a project, which was due in a week. "You will be working with the two people next to you; any objections will damage your grade. Understand?" '_She's so scary!' _I thought and I'm pretty sure the rest of the class had the same thought. "Y-Yes Ms. Aquarius!" the entire class responded at the same time clearly, you could tell that we were afraid. "Get to work!" she said and went back to her desk to TEXT. Soon afterwards people began to move their seats and so did the two girls next to me. Clearly the two of them knew each other and I was a third-wheel, it was rather awkward. Our group was quiet, while the rest of the groups were already discussing their plans for the research project. I was about to speak up until one of the beat me to it. "My name is Levy McGarden and this is Erza Scarlet" said Levy "My name is Lucy Heartfilia" "Can I call you Lu-chan?" Levy asked me, honestly I like it, but it wouldn't be fair, what should I call her _'Levy-chan'_that's it! "Only if I can call you Levy-chan?" I said "Sure thing Lu-chan" Erza suddenly spoke up "As Levy said my name is Erza, nice to meet you Lucy, by the way what do you want to do our research project on?" "Do you guys like books?" I asked nervously "I love books!" said Levy-chan "I read some…" said Erza "Would you guys like to do this project on books?" I asked "Sure" they both replied at the same time, we began to laugh. "Get to work!" Ms. Aquarius said and the class went silent. We began to work on our project…

As soon as class ended I said to both Levy-chan and Erza 'see ya later' It turns out Me and Erza have Dance together and Levy and I have Civics/History of Fiore Honors together as well as Creative writing. Next was Geometry II were I had no Idea where to sit or who to talk to…

Geometry was a fun class which was way better than expected. I found out Mr. Scorpio and Ms. Aquarius are dating, now that I think about it they make a cute couple, hopefully this doesn't affect our classes. I met Jellal Fernandez and Gray Fullbuster in Geometry, Jellal reminded me of Erza, and when I asked him if he knew her, he blushed. I instantly knew he had a crush on Erza and began to tease him, He swore that if he ever found out who my crush was he was going to immediately tease me or maybe even tell him. '_You will never know I love Natsu, and you will not able to tell him because you probably don't know him.'_ I thought and stock out my tongue. Boy was I wrong… Gray just laughed at the scene in front of him. Luckily, Mr. Scorpio didn't give us any work or homework.

Dance was a fun class, Erza was a good Dancer. I looked around at my classroom and saw some new faces such as the girl who had rejected Natsu twice the previous year, glaring at me for some unknown reason; I decided to brush it off and continued to enjoy dance class. I also met a girl named Juvia Lockser, who is very nice and for some strange reason speaks in third person. I will admit I had my doubts about Dance but I changed my mind I Like it. Soon After class Erza, Juvia and I headed for lunch, I began to look around the cafeteria for Natsu but he wasn't in sight,_ 'he must have had one of the other two lunches' _I thought. I began to look for Levy-chan and when I found Levy-chan she was with this guy with long spiky black hair, who was pretty much taller than her I assumed she must like him and wanted to be alone with him since they were talking and her cheeks were burning red.

As soon as lunch ended, I began to walk to my next class, I could feel a glare directed to me, as I walked. When I walked into the class room, I took a seat at the front of the class; Levy-chan soon arrived and sat on the seat next to me, Gray arrived afterwards and took seat in the empty seat next to mine. It turns out that not only was she in my dance class, but also in this class. I decided to ignore her and just talk to my new friends. We had a couple of worksheets in that class, and as soon as the bell ringed Gray dashed out of the class, while me and Levy-chan walked to Creative Writing class.

I guess out of all my classes today so far my favorite is Creative Writing! Ms. Carla might be strict but she sure does know how to write a story. She wrote a story about an orphan boy who was in love with a girl who loved another guy. She told us our stories needed description, passion,effort and they need to have development, a beginning, middle, end, and the problem was to be clearly identified by the reader, and you need to trust yourself in your own writing not on what other tell you to do. When she read her story her story I felt as if I had traveled to different place and had been in that story. In the end the orphan ended up dying of cancer and the girl ended up falling in love with him. This made me and the other girls in the class cry. Then she assigned us to write our own stories. I couldn't really think of anything good to write, and Levy-chan was doing just fine, she was super concentrated. When she came around the class, checking everybody's stories she told Levy-chan that she should put more effort and pasion to the story. began to walk away from Levy-chan's desk, as she was turning to my desk, and took a glance at my paper she said "Great Job! Miss Heartfilia, just try not to worry about peoples opinion's so much next time ok?" I sat there shocked, Levy-chan had written more than e yet the teacher complimented me? Class soon ended and I headed towards Chemistry, I was running to get to class on time because Ms. Carla dismissed everyone in Creative Writing class two minutes late.

I walked into class a minute before the bell rang and took a look around. I saw a pink hair and immediately knew it was Natsu; I began to walk towards him, because maybe he had saved a seat for me, because he did that last year. But when I got a better look someone was already on the seat next to him, and it was no other than… the girl who rejected him twice. They have been discussing something and from the looks of it was interesting and she was giggling at whatever Natsu was telling her. There was an empty seat beside a white-haired girl, It was right one seat away from Natsu. The bell rang and everyone turned their attention to the Ms. Virgo who said "This will be your permanent seats for the rest of the year." My world began to shatter…

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to make this story a bit longer because I'm a nice person. I'm barely having enough time to write, I had loads of homework. I Liked the Ending of Naruto, even if my OPT didn't become canon, it was Ok, because Naruto was Happy and so was Sakura.<strong>

**I will try to update this weekend if not then Wednesday or Thursday with a Longer Chapter than this.**

**_Until Then..._**

**_~CelestialWizard~_**


	3. Chapter 3: Guy of my Dreams

**Hey There! Guess What this Chapter is longer as promised ^_^**

**Special Thanks to Badluckcat13, Electra'ofthestars, inazumadraco, xFairyTailLucyx, for adding this to your Favorites and to Amyra Silverheart, I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo, K.C.96, OliTassell, StellarHeaven, abzero001, manic kitty for following this Story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, It would be a disaster if I did, as I said before, Just try to imagine it...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3: Guy of my Dreams<em>**

**_One month skip..._**

**Lucy POV**

Junior Boy's Football tryouts are today, I was going to stay to cheer for Natsu as I promised, but I have a project to finish...Hopefully Natsu gets in and isn't gonna be mad that I will not be there. I knew Natsu played football, I just didn't know that he was going to tryout for the school's football team.

**_The next day..._**

Ever since the start of the year I feel Natsu and I are becoming more distant. He has spent a lot of time with her. Natsu still walks me to school but there is some days, where he doesn't show up, today is one of those days where I walk to school alone. The walk was rather lonely, I hate when Natsu doesn't walk me to school. During 1st period Levy-chan and I discussed books and Erza was finishing her two page report on 'Why she was a great representative for Class President' She was trying to become the sophomores class president. The day went on, Gray was acting weird and Jellal was pretty quiet, but I barely noticed. Finally I arrived at sixth period, Natsu didn't turn back to wave at me when I first arrived, Is he ignoring me? I sighed, I guess he is a little mad at me.

"He's Ignoring you isn't he?" asked Yukino, the girl who sits beside me. "Yeah, he is, I promised him I would cheer for him yesterday at tryouts but I had to finish a Project." "Isn't their first game this Friday?" asked Yukino, it turned out she was also in my first period. "Yep, Hopefully he forgives me by then..." I said, Ms. Virgo soon came in and class began. I was on my way to apologize to Natsu, but I bumped into Levy-chan and she dragged me to her locker. She made me agree to walk home with her, I was about to refuse but she blackmailed me into walking with her. Levy-chan knew I liked a guy named Natsu and since she knew a person who did the school announcements, she threatened me to announce to the entire school my crush on Natsu, I didn't tell her that I loved the guy, because if I did the teasing would never go away.

**_The next day..._**

Once again Natsu is not here to pick me up. First period was a little dramatic that day. Mr. Scorpio broke up with Ms. Aquarius, she would send anyone who asked her about it to detention, and if you said a single word in her class, she would send you to the principals office and you would get after school detention. '_Seriously, why is she taking it out on us?'_ I thought, but once again I thought out loud. I was so Screwed!

"Miss Heartfilia! Would you like to repeat that again!?" asked an angry Ms. Aquarius

"N-No, m-mam." I said, and gulped, I f this was a scary movie I would be the first to die.

"Please go to the principal's office this instant!" _'I swear, Why can't she just go and take her problems somewhere else?' _I thought but once again my big mouth said it out loud. Levy-chan, Yukino and for some reason Sting sent me a look of sympathy, and Erza she had a disapproving look. I mumbled a quick 'sorry' to her.

"That's it Ms. Heartfilia! You will go to detention and after school detention for the next two days!" she said while pointing towards the door, I knew what that meant that meant to leave the class with all my stuff and report to detention. See you later Levy-chan, Erza and Yukino... I will be in the other side, Literally because detention is right next door of the class.

Geometry now has a nervous gray and a Jellal that was up in the clouds, both of them not paying attention to class. _'If they don't start paying attention, they are going to fail the class'_ I thought _'Well at least Gray will, Jellal can easily catch up.' _"Hey! I can pass this class too!" said Gray whisper/shouting acting deeply offended by my thoughts. "Gray can you read minds!?" I asked whisper/shouting totally shocked he knew what I was thinking. "Yes Lucy, I can totally read minds." "Ok, then tell me what Jellal is thinking about." "He's thinking about ponies." He said, I began to laugh. "Lucy, Don't listen to that idiot, you just happen to think out loud."

_'OH great, next thing you know I will blurt out my crush on Natsu...'_ "Your crush on WHO!?" then it hit me I did it again. "W-What are you talking about gray!?" Then Jellal decided to speak up "Lucy,I can't believe you have a crush on Nat-" I quickly covered his mouth. Gray just stared at me. "Lucy you have a crush on Nathan?" asked gray "NO." I replied. I took my hand off of Jellal's mouth. "Lucy you have a crush on Natsu!" Jellal whispered/shouted

"W-whaatt?" Jellal began to whisper sing "Lucy and Natsu sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G fi-" I covered Jellal's mouth quickly. Gray just stared at me with disbelief. "You have a crush on Flame-brain?" asked gray "Flame-brain?" "Yeah, cause he eats a lot of spicy foods." "W-wait you're telling me you know Natsu!?" I said a little too loud. "Miss Heartfilia would you mind sharing with the class what you were talking about?" asked an annoyed Mr. Scorpio. "N-No Sir." "Then I suggest you start paying attention and take notes." he said and continued teaching.

I took my pencil and began writing what was on the board. I didn't understand over half of it. Jellal didn't miss one chance of teasing me, he continually passed me notes and whispered things like 'Lucy and Natsu kissing' It made me blush and him and Gray laughed at me. He also took out a pink and a yellow marker and began to draw something. I decided to ignore him, but once he showed me the picture I said "Jellal you are so dead!" as I took the drawing and ripped it. "Miss Heartfilia you will have detention with me after school." said Mr. Scorpio. I gave Jellal a glare and gray just sat there laughing, I gave gray a bigger glare than Jellal and he quickly shut his mouth. "Mr. Fernandez I suggest you stop fooling around begin to focus, Looking at your test scores you should have been with my honor students." said Mr. Scorpio " Oh and Fullbuster, keep your head straight if you want to continue being on the team." _'Team?'_ I thought. For the rest of that class the three of us just sat there and took notes. Once class was over I waved bye to Jellal and said a quick 'See ya later' to Gray. I just couldn't get my mind off the fact that gray knew Natsu, the question here is 'How does he Know Natsu?'

Dance was probably not as bad as the past two classes except for the fact that I almost died out of lack of oxygen.

As I walked into class Juvia ran up to me and began to bombard me with questions. "What's Gray-sama's favorite color?" 'Odd usually she talks about how dreamy he looks' I thought "When is Gray-sama's birthday?" "What's Gray-sama's favorite food?" "Does Gray-sama's play any sport?" "Does Gray-sama's have any siblings?" "First of all I think his favorite color is Dark blue, honestly I don't know his birthday, or his favorite food, or if he plays any sports, I think he has an older sister, Juvia why are you asking me all of this?" "Lucy, Gray-samaisnowJuvia'spartnerinenglishclass." "Juvia slow down all I heard is Gray, Juvia, English Class." "Gray-sama is now Juvia's partner in english class." Then Why are you asking me stuff about him?" "Lucy seems to know more about Gray-sama." "What am I his girlfriend?" "NO! But you are his friend so Juvia thought you would know this things." "You should ask this questions to Erza she has known him the longest." "Oh Thank You! Lucy! Juvia doesn't know what Juvia would do without you!" she said as she hugged me really tight. "J-Juvia... can't b-breathe.."

As soon as lunch ended I speed waked towards the class. I had to know how Gray knew Natsu, I'm literally dying to know.

Once I entered the class, I took seat and turned to stare at the door looking for any signs of Gray, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped. It was Levy-chan she was sitting in the seat to my right, I guess I really didn't see her there. "Lu-chan what's with you?" "Oh Levy-chan, Gray knows Natsu." "He does?" "Yeah, and the worst part is I might have accidentally said that-" "Gray What?" said a deep voice behind me, that voice belong to none other than Gray Fullbuster. I quickly turned to face him and just as I opened my mouth RRRIIIINNNGGGGG! "Class Take Seats." said Mr. Sagittarius, as everyone took their seats gray sat to my left. Perfect. "Please Take out your Notes from last week, You have 10 minutes to study, you will have a quiz in a short while."said Mr. Sagittarius, Many students took out their notes, so did Gray and myself. I had to take advantage of the opportunity it was now or later, but I want to know now. "Psst." I whispered "Psst." I whispered a bit louder "Gray" I spoke "Gray Fullbuster." and he finally turned to face me. "What do you want Lucy?" asked an annoyed Gray "How do you know Natsu?" "Can we talk about this Later?" He asked "No, I-Need-to-know-NOW!" "Lucy I really need to study for this I need it." "I don't care, sometimes I ask myself how you even made it to this class.." "Geesh, some friend you are.." he mumbled but I heard him clearly and began to glare. "Ok, Ok so me and Flame-brain are both on the team and have the same lunch and English class... Happy?" "yes Thank You very much." and I began to take a look at my own notes.

That was the easiest quiz I took all my Life! Unfortunately for Gray after spending 6 minutes studying his notes he barely passed the quiz, I feel a little guilty,but if it wasn't for him taking so long to answer me than he probably would have had more time to study. Me and Levy-chan waved at Gray and headed towards my favorite class Creative Writing.

Creative Writing was probably what made up for the entire day, after getting after school detention for the next 3 days. Once we walked in and took our seats, we took a look at the board. 'Write a poem of the person you think of when I say the word..' It said, I guess Ms. Carla was going to tell us the word once she walked in. The bell soon rang and Ms. Carla waked in right on time, she explained the assignment to us and said begin writing the poem about the first person you think of when they say the word... 'Love'. Natsu was first on my mind and so I began.

He's the guy of my dreams, my best friend, he's kind, and smart but also very childish. I love him

My feelings towards him aren't mutual, but as my mother once said to me... only time will tell.

Here I am being patient. Waiting for my feelings to reach him.

As he once said to me 'Don't give up on your dream'

So, here I am fighting for my dream.

The guy of my dreams.

As days go by we drift apart, my feelings don't seem to reach him.

I'm standing in battle fighting for his heart, and for his feelings to reach mine.

But as time goes by I become weaker and weaker and It always comes to mind when he once said 'Don't give up on your dream'

So, here I am fighting for my dream, The guy of my dreams.

The entire class had to read their poems out loud. It was embarrassing for most of us, some of my classmates wrote about their mom's and dad's, a couple of them about their boyfriends and girlfriends, Levy-chan included, Turns out Levy-chan was more of a poet than I am, and Finally and my poem about Natsu. Class was soon dismissed after I took my seat since the bell rang afterwards. I waved at Levy-chan and she winked,meaning she knew my poem was about Natsu. I began to walk towards my last period CHEMISTRY, with Natsu, and Yukino.

All Natsu and Kimbelie did is talked all period, and Yukino just gave me a look of sympathy. Honestly this day was probably the worst of my entire life. First Detention for Ms. Aquarius, then after school detention for 2 days for her as well. Then Mr. Scorpio giving me After school detention and Jellal and Gray finding out about my crush on Natsu. Almost getting killed out of lack of oxygen by Juvia. Having to write poems in Ms. Carla's class, and now this.

Hopefully, Natsu will forgive me once I apologize. One class was over Natsu was gone, I guess he had practice. So I headed towards the Detention room.

**_3 days Later After school..._**

Today is JB's (Junior Boys) first game. For the past 3 days I tried to apologize to Natsu, but something always came up either for me or for him. As I walked toward the schools side of the stadium I spotted him, I waved at him and he waved back, but not to me but to kimberlie, who was right beside me, Sting waved at me at the same time I waved at Natsu, So to make it simple I waved at Natsu, Natsu waved at Kimberlie, she waved to Sting and Sting waved at me. The coach called them in and soon the game began. I was there to cheer for Natsu but he didn't seem to notice me there. The only person who seemed to notice me was Sting. I screamed Natsu's name, but he didn't turn to see me but when she screamed his name right after me, he quickly turned, I could feel tears falling from my eyes. I was there to cheer for him but he didn't seem to notice me being there to support him. I got out of the stadium and ran home.

* * *

><p><strong>On the next chapter...<strong>

"Lucy Heartfilia I swear you're going to regret this"

He was asking her out again and there was no doubt about she rejected him again.

This time I'm not backing down... Confessing is harder than it seems...

"Natsu, I..."

* * *

><p><strong>P.S I was totally going to update earlier <strong>this<strong>Wednesday but I had to finish an unexpected project...*sweat drops* Relatives came over for the weekend and lots of things happened afterwards... So Yeah... I guess I'll Update Later**

**Until Then...**

**_~CelestialWizard~_**


	4. Chapter 4: Confessing

**Special thanks to xToxicWaste, PandaPiggy, Hey-Its-Nana, AMMiss, FallingKeys for adding this story to your favorites and special thanks to Late Bloomers, SnowySkyy, Tails for Fairys, XxXxLoveTheGamexXxX, b2utifulshawol, nerdalert999, nvtl, and westerngoddess.**

**Hey-Its-Nana: There is more to come...**

**AMMiss: Thank you, I need a lot of luck in school.**

**Guest: I'm glad you like it... I will continue to write more :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4: Confessing<em>**

**_Sunday_**

I really don't feel like going to school tomorrow... But I have to go.

**_Monday Morning_**

My day didn't start the way I wanted. I woke up late, I had a headache, and to top it all on my way to school I tripped and got mud all over my shoes. I knew that was life saying 'Lucy, You need to do something.' The question was do what? Apologize to Natsu? For what exactly? I'm thinking about it now during English class. Now that I think about I should have stayed at till the end of the game. Sometimes I feel a bit Stupid. If I had stayed maybe he would have stop ignoring me. Today I will do it, 'I Lucy Heartfilia will defeat the world!' "Ms. Heartfilia is there something you will like to share?" asked Ms. Aquarius, she seemed at bit annoyed. "No." I said "Now, if you will help me defeat the reading." "Huh?" "That means to start reading" after she said that everyone including Levy-chan, Yukino and Erza laughed. 'Traitors, you guys will pay! Pay I tell you!" I opened my book and opened it to chapter 11. I began to read "'You're the first boy I've ever kissed." Jamie said to face began to heat up. It reminded me of this past summer. "You may stop there! Start paying attention to class Ms. Heartfilia" She just did that to tease me. Turns out Mr. Scorpio and Ms. Aquarius got back together, but Ms. Aquarius hates my guts now days...

Mr. Scorpio is back to his old self and by that I mean he just gives us our work, then let's us talk, basically do what ever we want as long as we follow the conduct rules. I quickly finished my work. I turned to Gray" I said "Gray Fullbuster." No answer. "Gray!" I said louder "What?" "How was your game?" I wanted to know how the game went, especially since I probably should have stayed. I've watched too much Drama on T.V. I'm becoming very dramatic. "Well, We won, Thanks to Flame-brai...OWW! What was that for." "Can't you just say his name?" "fine...Natsu blah, blah, blah...Kimberlie Kissed Natsu for getting a touch down earning us a win." He said.Kimberlie Kissed Natsu...after she rejected him twice... I'am horrified!

"Lucy" said gray while laughing "What?" I hissed "you should have looked at your face,it was priceless" he said while laughing "are you even paying attention?" he asked "Yeah, So what did you say again?" I asked because I think I may have heard wrong. Gray shook his head and sighed "I said Natsu was looking for you he heard you call his name, but he couldn't really see you, so he just waved and Kimberlie kissed Sting, sure he made a touchdown but Natsu was the one who made us win." I really need to pay attention. "N-Natsu was looking for me?" I asked "Yeah, and I think you should talk to him, once you get the chance." I think I need time to process. I stayed silent for about five minutes till Gray broke the Ice. "Lucy, It's almost time to go." he said. "I thought we still had like 35 minutes of class?" "No, you stared off at space and I started to talk to Jellal." "What!?" Soon, after that the bell rang.

The day flew by after Geometry class. I tried not to speak to Erza, during Dance, she had to pay. But I could stop ignoring her, not after she apologized to me for laughing and shared a little piece of her strawberry cake. She doesn't share with no one...not even share with Jellal, even though she has a crush on him, so I definitely had to forgive her.

It took Levy-chan a little longer for me to actually forgive her, as I said she must pay! Pay I tell You! So in creative writing she wrote a story dedicated to me. It was really sweet, Ms. Carla was giving us a 10 break that's when Levy-chan said "Lucy, PLEASE Talk to me!" I ignored her. "Lucy Heartfilia, I swear you're going to regret this" "No Levy-chan" She began to tickle me. "pleaassee sttoopp hahahah." Ms. Carla didn't mind that I was dying of Laughter. I forgave Levy-chan after that.

During Chemistry Natsu and Kimberlie talked and she was giggling a LOT. Yukino was trying to talk to me but I ignored her. I feel a bit bad, but then again she laughed at me during English. Ok, I probably forgave Yukino faster than Levy-chan and Erza but Yukino helps me out a lot in class, So I forgave her, once I need help with the work. As I walked out of class I heard a voice call me. It was Natsu. "Lucy, I'm glad I caught up to you..." "Natsu I'm sorry, I'm sorry I promise I was really going to go to your tryouts, but I had this project to do and I couldn't stay-" he cut me off and said "Lucy, I wasn't mad, okay..maybe a little but I've been going to early work outs for football and I haven't been able to walk you to school" "W-Why didn't you tell me this earlier you IDIOT!?" "I guess I should have told you, Where were you during my game?" He asked "I was there but I had to leave early because... mydadcalledme home." I said the Last part pretty quickly , he probably knows I'm Lying" you know, you're terrible at Lying" he said "I know I just thought you were still mad at me." Which technically is not a lie. "Well, I forgive you." he said he stopped walking and hugged me, I think I'm blushing. "for whatever you think you did wrong." "Thanks and Congratulations on your touchdown." I said "yeah thanks." He said and he walked me home that day.

Time went by I went to every game Natsu had left that season.

_**Timeskip of One Month...**_

Natsu and I were walking home, I think and we were walking towards Kimberlie. He began to speak, he was asking her out again and there was no doubt about she rejected him again. I felt bad for Natsu they say third time is the charm but clearly not in this case. I wanted to say something but I couldn't, I quickly woke up. "It was just a Dream..." Today is December 18, the day before we go on holiday break.

_**The Next Day...**_

This time I'm not backing down. I have to do it today, after all Natsu and I are closer than ever and I'm sure even if he rejects me, I know it won't hurt our friendship. During English we watched the Night before Christmas, We had a substitute. We also had one in Geometry. Both Ms. Aquarius and Mr. Scorpio left 1 day early before the start of the break. During Dance, Ms. Libra put on some ballet music that we danced to, we later shared some cupcakes and candy she brought for the class. During Civics, we just talked since Mr. Sagittarius said we could do so. Levy-chan, Gray and I ate candy that I had leftover from dance as we talked. During Creative Writing Ms. Carla put on a Walk to Remember, I remember reading the book in Ms. Aquarius's class, and when I watched the movie, Both Levy-chan and I cried. As I walked towards Chemistry Ilooked out the window and noticed it was snowing outside.

"Natsu can you meet me at the entrance after school." I said Today is the last day before we go on for Christmas break, I guess you can say it's the last day that I'll be able to complete my new years resolution. "Sure thing Lucy, I have to give you something anyways." I'm trying to ignore that so I don't get my hopes up. "Ok, I'll see you after class." I walked over to my seat and a few seconds later, Kimberlie walked in and took her seat next to Natsu. The bell rang, Ms. Virgo walked in and class began. We worked on Chemical Equations and Chemical Reaction Experiments. Ms. Virgo finally let us work with chemicals. **(A/N: I haven't taken Chemistry yet so I'm pretty much guessing)**

Once class ended Natsu was the first one out, he had his coat and signature scarf on. He waved at me then walked out the door. I quickly put my stuff into my backpack, put on my scarf and coat, said "I'll see you after break Yukino" "Yeah and Good Luck!" I may have mentioned my plans to Yukino during class I waved at her and headed out the door. As I walked towards the entrance Natsu was there waiting for me. It was chilly and it was snowing, it looked beautiful "Lucy I want to give you, your Christmas Present since we probably won't see each other during break." As he said that he opened up his backpack and pulled out a rectangle shaped box with silver wrapping full of stars. "Thanks" "I might as well give you your present." I said and pulled out a square box with red wrapping paper. "Thanks." he said "Don't open it till Christmas" We both said in sync, We began to laugh. We both put our presents into our backpacks, then placed our backpaks on our backs. That's when Natsu spoke up. "Lucy What was that you wanted to tell me?" Well, all my courage just went down the drain.

"Natsu, I..." Confessing is harder than it seems, movies make it seem so easy. "Lucy?" Natsu said interrupting me "Let me finish Natsu." Breathe, Breathe. It's now or never. The year is almost over...

"Natsu I Really like you." Natsu was just standing there shocked. "I mean... I love you Natsu. That's all I had to say... I'm gonna go now..." I turned, I began to walk away, the ice on the sidewalk didn't let me run, I was about two steps away, but stopped once I felt a hand grabbed my wrist, and stop me. I turned to see Natsu. "Lucy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Preview:<strong>

"I told you before I left to take care of him..."

"You know he likes you right?"

"I can't believe it..." I pinched myself it was fake, it couldn't be true...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Sorry, for not updating guys! and Also because it's short. There a new character<strong>is<strong> coming next chapter.**

**I would appreciate some Reviews. Promise to Update next Wednesday.**

**and In case you haven't already check out my One-shot called Crazier...**

**PS. Happy Holidays**

**See you guys Next week...**

**Until Then...**

**_~CelestialWizard~_**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome Back! Old Friend

**Hey Guys! First of all I would like to thank my new followers: nikkiw67, Yuriko9001, NaluGrey and the people who added this to their favorites:Crystal1775, ImAKawaiiPotato. Special Thanks to both of my reviewers.**

**(To those of you that don't see your username up there: If you don't see your username here is because it is not letting me type it in, I promise I will find a way to type your name in, I like to thank everyone, and when I don't it just doesn't feel right...)**

**AMMiss: I wasn't planning to, but I decided it was the best place to wrap it up, Happy Holidays to you too!**

**PandaPiggy: Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously:<em>**

"Natsu, I..." Confessing is harder than it seems, movies make it seem so easy. "Lucy?" Natsu said interrupting me "Let me finish Natsu." Breathe, Breathe. It's now or never. The year is almost over...

"Natsu I Really like you." Natsu was just standing there shocked. "I mean... I love you Natsu. That's all I had to say... I'm gonna go now..." I turned, I began to walk away, the ice on the sidewalk didn't let me run, I was about two steps away, but stopped once I felt a hand grabbed my wrist, and stop me. I turned to see Natsu. "Lucy..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Welcome Back! Old Friend<strong>_

"Lucy..." He said and stares at the ground 'I don't think I can actually handle rejection, I guess I was wrong after all, this will affect our friendship' This is usually the part where a main character either gets rejected or the other person says back a 'I love you too' but this is real life not a tv show.

Just as he was opening his mouth to finish this off I hear a shout, someone is approaching us, I can hear their footsteps, I turned to the source of the noise to see Levy-chan.

"LU-CHAN!" she shouted, I guess that was what she was saying before. She stopped her tracks and said to walk home with her, I waved and nodded, then turned to Natsu, he looked up, my eyes met with his own, I drifted my eyes away from his and I said "I guess, I'll be going, if you want you can forget about what I said Ok? I know you like Kimberlie, anyways I'll see you around." I can feel the water coming out my eyes but I quickly wipe it off, It hurt to say that but I guess it was for the best, what probably hurt me the most was telling him to forget it, part of me wanted him too, but the most of me didn't want him to forget.

Levy-chan was there standing waiting for me. I walk away from Natsu towards Levy-chan, I can barely feel the cold now, the snowflakes are still falling, I look back, Natsu looks a little disappointed, I don't understand many things and one of those things is boys. I meet up with Levy-chan and we walk home together. 'I wonder what he was going to say?' is the thought that was going thru my head through out the entire walk.

When I walked into my house, I wanted to go straight to my room and think about today. But as soon as I walked in my maid Virgo said "Princess you have guests." I had to lock up my feelings, it might be someone important, but the question is who exactly? "Thank you Virgo." I said "Is it time for punishment?" She asked, It is a weird habit she has, which is another thing I don't understand. "No, Virgo, but can I ask who it is?" I asked "The guest told me to tell you it was a surprise." She said smiling. I wonder who... Where exactly are they at?

"They are both waiting for you on the living room princess." Virgo said as if she were reading my thoughts. I walked towards the living room. Once I walked in and took a look at the guests, my mouth dropped in shock, the two people waiting for me were my old friend and her older sister. "Lucy, you should close your mouth i you keep it open you're going to catch a fly." said the older one very sweetly. I couldn't help but laugh. My friend ran up to me and said "I missed you Lucy!" as she crushed me with a big hug. " I missed you too."

Me and her were always competitive as children. I remember when I first moved in, I was 6 years old, and it was summer. My mom wanted to meet our neighbor's, my dad was at work so she and I walked over to our next door neighbors, I really didn't want to go. My mom knocked on the neighbor's door, she waited patiently for them to open the door, I just awkwardly stood there. The door opens up and a woman with Long, beautiful, white hair, stands inside the house.

My mom Introduces herself and so do I, the woman introduces herself and calls her daughter down, that's when a girl about my age walked into the scene. My mom made me introduce myself and so did the girl's mom, my mom and her mom carried the conversation and talked as if they'd known each other for years. Me and the girl just sit there, until my mom tells me to start talking to the girl, I will admit it was awkward at first but if I had not spoken that day, I would have probably not met Natsu, we both found out we had similar things in common.

The girl and I became friends soon after that. During that summer I met Natsu, she and him were very good friends, they knew each other since they were 4. The first time I met him, he called me Luigi, I got mad and kicked him in his leg, he sat on the ground and took a look, it was a little red right were I had kicked him, he glared at me. Our friendship didn't start so well, my friend scolded Natsu for being rude, while I laughed in the background. She turned to face me, silently telling me to stop laughing at him. I looked at him and he was sticking out his tongue out, I pointed to him so she could see him. In the end, she made us both apologize to each other and that was the beginning of my friendship with Natsu.

The three of us were really great friends, once school began we all had the same class. The entire year we had so much fun together. Natsu, she and I were not seen without each other, but that changed during our fourth grade year, after she almost died in a car wreck. Her older brother was driving and some car lost control because the steering wheel was not working, to avoid any deaths her brother turned and the car hit an old tree the tree fell on the car. Once it came on the news I made my mom take me to the hospital, of course my mom picked up Natsu on the way there. She spent about a week in the hospital. Natsu and I attended to school that entire week, we visited her afterschool but it just didn't feel right.

fifth grade was the year, when thing took a huge turn. That as the year I discovered I liked Natsu, when I told her about this, she said "I guess this means we are rivals." and everyday after that she and I would compete to catch Natsu's attention. After half of year of competing for attention, we found out she had to move, her mom had gotten a new job somewhere up north. My rival was leaving, I should have been happy, but she wasn't just my rival she was also my friend.

A lot changed after that My mom died, Natsu and I were not as carefree as when she was here.

"Welcome Back! Old Friend" I said happily with tears rolling down my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm back for the weekend" she said

"Yeah Mira has some business down here and I came along because I wanted to see my old friends."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when your mom died two years ago." She said

"It's Ok Lisanna, I understand." I said and hugged her back. We both took seat on the couch and began to catch up. Turns out Lisanna had a boyfriend and had all honor courses, I will admit I'm a little jealous

"and that's when Natsu fell, he had mud all over his self, I just laughed at him and he threw mud at me, you probably know how that ended." i said she was laughing, because she and I both know Natsu and we both know he and I ended up covered in mud. As soon as the laughter died she asked "So are you and Natsu going out yet?" that hit me so hard, my cheeks began to heat up and I began to laugh nervously and say "W-What are you talking about?" She stared at me and giggled "You know, you're not a pretty good liar."she stated, she knows me so well, even after all these years. "Well if you want the truth I will tell you, let me just warn you this is gonna be a long story..." that's when Mirajane her older sister began to listen, I almost forgot she was there and that she is a matchmaker."Well after you left..."

"Remember what I said before I left?" she asked, I shook my head "No." I said

"I told you to take care of him and never to give up and remember you promised, and said you would." she said I look at her, my eyes are fully opened in shock. I had forgotten that last part, now that i think about it.

_******Flashback******_

"Lisanna I'm going to miss you." said Natsu she hugged him and said "Me too." Her mom and siblings were waiting for her so they could get on the road to their new home.

Lisanna then walked over to me, pulled me into a hug and said "take care of him or both of us and never to give up on him, because you beat me and I'm sure you can beat other girls as well."

She soon got on the car and it drove away leaving Natsu and me standing there waving.

_******End of Flashback******_

"You know he likes you right?" she said in a very friendly way, with no signs of Jealousy.

"No, he likes this girl named Kimberlie, I told you he told me already, and he asked her out twice." I said

"He liiikes you!" she said "No, he doesn't!" I said, I think my face is probably very red out of embarrassment.

He liiikes you!" this time Lisanna and her sister said it in unison. I just ignored them , they are teasing me, and I know it.

"Well, Lucy it was nice seeing you again." said Lisanna as she and Mirajane "Yeah you too." I said smiling "I'll make sure to text you"

"Yeah, I'm going to visit Natsu now, Okay?" asked Lisanna "Why are you asking me if it's Ok? It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything" I said "I never said that." said Lisanna, she just loves to tease me doesn't she? "Bye!" I said, I waved goodbye, it stopped snowing a while ago. Lisanna made me realize something today. I have to keep trying no matter what, "How am I supposed to fix this mess now?" I asked my self.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Preview:<strong>

"I'm sorry Lucy,you are going to stay over at the Dragneel's house until new year." said my dad

"I can't believe it... you are kidding right?" I pinched myself it was fake, it couldn't be true. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys see any mistakes please tell me and I will fix them, if you have any suggestions I will take you up on that as well.<strong>

**I accept any type of criticism, it help me improve my work :) **I'll see you guys next week, ****

**Until Then...**

**~CelestialWizard~**


End file.
